Multi-subscriber identity module (SIM) wireless communication devices have become increasing popular because of the versatility that they provide, particularly in countries where there are many service providers. For example, dual-SIM wireless communication devices may allow a user to implement two different plans or service providers, with separate numbers and bills, on the same device (e.g., business account and personal account). Also, during travel, users can obtain local SIM cards and pay local call rates in the destination country. By using multiple SIMs, a user may take advantage of different pricing plans and save on mobile data usage.
In various types of multi-SIM wireless communication devices, each protocol stack associated with a subscription may store information provisioned by its respective network operator in a SIM, which may allow the SIM to support use of various different communication services. For example, various wireless networks may be configured to handle different types of data, use different communication modes, implement different radio access technologies, etc.
One type of multi-SIM wireless communication device, referred to as a multi-SIM multi-standby (MSMS) device, enables at least two SIMs to be in idle mode waiting to begin communications, and but only allows one SIM at a time to participate in an active communication due to sharing of a single radio frequency (RF) resource (e.g., transceiver). Some MSMS wireless communication devices may be configured with two SIMs, enabling multi-standby on both SIMs (i.e., dual-SIM dual-standby (DSDS) devices). Other MSMS wireless communication devices may extend this capability to more than two SIMs, and may be configured with any number of SIMs greater than two.
A DSDS device enables both SIMs to be in idle mode waiting to begin communications, but only allows one SIM at a time to participate in an active communication due to sharing of radio frequency (RF) resource(s) (e.g., transceiver(s)). Other multi-SIM devices may extend this capability to more than two SIMs, and may be configured with any number of SIMs greater than two (i.e., multi-SIM multi-standby wireless communication devices).
As such, using an active communication using one SIM, the wireless communication device may periodically tune away to a network associated with another SIM in idle mode (e.g., the second MI) to monitor signals (e.g., pages) or acquire a connection. In some MSMS devices, the RF resource is configured with multiple receive chains to allow receive diversity (e.g., multiple antennas and/or other front end RF components that receive copies of the same signal). Therefore, tune-aways to the network associated with a SIM may involve tuning away with one or multiple receive chains associated with the RF resource.
Therefore, communication activities on either SIM may directly impact another SIM's connection by extending service interruption. For example, the wireless communication device may lose service during an active communication on one SIM (e.g., a first SIM) based on an extended tune-away to the network associated with another SIM (e.g., a second SIM). Further, during an active communication on the second SIM, the wireless communication device remains in idle mode on the first SIM, and may not receive pages for mobile terminating calls if active communication on the second SIM has a high priority for radio access (e.g., a voice call).